


"О Мэллори и неприятных сюрпризах"

by lotioniel



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotioniel/pseuds/lotioniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2-28 OOQ. Секс в неподходящем месте. Мэллори застает и какое-то время наблюдает. Реакция Мэллори на усмотрение автора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"О Мэллори и неприятных сюрпризах"

С тех пор как Мэллори потерял свое имя и стал М. (да, его это очень смешило), он очень редко уходил с рабочего места раньше половины третьего утра. Протоколы, запросы, отчеты и планы, все эти безумные пережитки министерского бюрократизма, которые он раньше с удовольствием выкинул бы в мусорную корзину, стали теперь непреложной его обязанностью. Иногда он думал, какого черта ему вообще положена секретарша, если все бумаги от и до приходилось просматривать самому.

Особенно Мэллори ненавидел четверг. Это был день совещаний у Ее Величества. Сама по себе Королева была очень милой женщиной, но вот все эти чертовы жирные министерские крысы, зудящие о перерасходе бюджетных средств, планах по снижению финансирования, о международных скандалах… Боже, как Мэллори ненавидел их. В такие минуты ему хотелось обратно на свою чертову подводную лодку, задраить люки и погрузиться на дно Марианской впадины. 

Мэллори скормил шредеру очередной отчет отдела Кью. В этом месяце затраты на обеспечение агентов с двумя нулями снизились на 17%. Неудивительно, усмехнулся Мэллори, Бонда-то хорошенько порезали в Танжере, две недели он провалялся на больничной койке, поэтому не успел выполнить свою месячную норму по порче государственного имущества. 

Мэллори допил холодный кофе, поднялся из-за стола, натянул пиджак и выключил лампу.   
Манипенни отправилась домой еще шесть часов назад, положив на стол его расписание на день. Завтра, то есть уже сегодня, в восемь утра Мэллори нужно было присутствовать на совещании в Министерстве.

Спать хотелось безумно, Мэллори пару секунд раздумывал, не стоит ли остаться и подремать в кресле пару часов, а потом переодеться в запасной костюм, который Манипенни держала для него в шкафу, но отказался от этой мысли. В сорок пять сон в кресле – не отдых, а боль в спине и поганое настроение. Для чиновника, которому нужно выбить для своей службы пару миллиардов, плохое самочувствие – непозволительная роскошь. 

В коридоре было тихо и темно. Свет горел только у лифта. Мэллори нажал кнопку вызова. Пока кабина поднималась с подземных секретных этажей, ему в голову пришла мысль спуститься в тир. Пара выстрелов, особенно, если представлять вместо мишени Уильяма Хейга, главу МИДа, способны взбодрить не хуже кокаина. 

На минус десятом было так же темно, датчики движения, похоже, были выключены. Мэллори прошел по узкому коридору, заглянул в комнату инструкторов с односторонним зеркалом для наблюдения за происходящим в тире.   
Сквозь окно был виден ряд мишеней и часть зала. У десятиметровой линии стояли рядом Бонд и Кью.  
Кью целился из «вальтера», Бонд придерживал его за предплечье, показывая, похоже, как избежать минимальной отдачи. 

И чего им не спится, раздраженно подумал Мэллори. Ему не хотелось ни с кем разговаривать, черт, ему хотелось просто выпустить обойму в чертова Хейга и отправиться на пару часов домой в свою чертову холодную постель!  
Он уселся на стул, решив подождать, пока помещение тира освободится. На его памяти ноль-ноль-семь и Кью не выдерживали друг друга больше десяти минут. 

Кью сделал несколько выстрелов, попав в нижний сектор, что, в принципе, было не так уж плохо для новичка. Мэллори вяло наблюдал за тем, как Бонд похлопал его по плечу, отобрал «вальтер» и аккуратно положил на стеллаж.  
Кью улыбался, что-то говорил, размахивая руками. Галстук у него съехал набок, волосы растрепались. Как мало человеку надо для радости, подумал Мэллори сердито.   
Бонда, похоже, веселье Кью ничуть не раздражало. Он приобнял Кью за плечи, снисходительно усмехаясь.

То, что произошло дальше, заставило Мэллори с силой ущипнуть себя, проверяя, не снится ли ему это безобразие. Впрочем, такие извращенные сны ему в жизни не снились. Даже когда он служил на своей подлодке и по полгода не видел женщину.

Бонд переместил свои руки с плеч Кью на его талию. Кью ничуть не возмутился, наоборот, подался вперед, плотнее прижимаясь к Бонду и целуя его в подбородок.   
Бонд выпростал рубашку Кью и принялся поглаживать по тощей спине.   
Срань Господня, прошептал Мэллори. Он догадывался о том, что Бонд способен трахать все, что движется, но, черт возьми, Кью... 

Отчего-то отвести взгляд от Бонда, уже приспустившего Кью брюки и активно лапающего его за голую задницу, у Мэллори не выходило. После того, как Лорен ушла от него к своему тренеру по фитнесу, у Мэллори не было ни желания, ни времени заводить полноценные отношения, а сама мысль об интрижке на рабочем месте казалась ему нелепой. За минувшие после его назначения полгода он уделял этой стороне жизни до смешного мало внимания, и теперь его чертово тело ему мстило, заинтересованно отзываясь на игрища извращенцев.

К тому моменту, когда Бонд нагнул Кью у стеллажа, у Мэллори стояло так, что хоть вешайся. Срань Господня, повторил он, сжимая свой член через брюки. Проблема требовала немедленного решения, но дрочить, подглядывая за своими подчиненными, было бы верхом абсурда. 

Почти бегом Мэллори отправился в расположенный дальше по коридору туалет, где разобрался со своим стояком парой резких движений. Когда он, вытершись туалетной бумагой и вымыв руки жидким мылом с чудовищным лимонным запахом три раза подряд, вернулся обратно в комнату инструкторов, в стрелковом зале уже никого не было.

Мэллори спустился к стеллажам с оружием, протянулся, было, к «вальтеру», но в последний момент отдернул руку и достал с верхней полки «зиг».  
Расстреляв пять обойм, представляя вместо мишени попеременно Бонда, Кью и Хейга, он почувствовал какое-то подобие облегчения. Отметив в мысленном списке важных дел найти время на кратковременный роман с приятной разведенной женщиной лет тридцати пяти, Мэллори вызвал машину и отправился домой.

Когда утром после совещания и ожесточенной борьбы с самим собой по дороге из Министерства он потребовал себе записи с камер наблюдения минус десятого этажа, оказалось, что они были выключены из-за таинственных «профилактических работ» отдела Кью. 

Мэллори смеялся так громко, что Ив даже принесла ему минеральную воду и таблетку успокоительного.


End file.
